<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Thick by YohKoBennington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451418">Through Thick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington'>YohKoBennington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are ready to get married, but their marriage is tested before they even say yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Spring Fling 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Thick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chaoticallyevil">chaoticallyevil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SPN Spring fling 2020.<br/>Betae'd by my computer lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen stops reading mid-sentence on the new book Jared bought him when he hears the ungodly sound upstairs. He bodily winces, when the sound keeps going, and going, and doesn't seem to want to reach an end. Finally, as Jensen stands from the couch, the sound stops. But by now Jensen hackles are raised, and he continues to climb the stairs to find the owner of the sneezing fit.</p><p>He finds Jared coming out of the bathroom, loudly blowing his nose into a tissue.</p><p>Jensen leans into the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, as he watched his fiance walk towards the bed and simply drops on it. “Are we going to finally call this a cold, or are you still going to pretend this is not happening?”</p><p>Jared grunts in response, aggressively pulling the comforter over his body, until all Jensen can see is a cocoon. Jensen suppresses the giggle that wants to come out at Jared being so angry about the whole deal. Mostly because he understands Jared's frustration, but also because it would sort of cruel at this point to laugh at him and say “I told you so.”</p><p>Jensen approaches the cocoon and pulls down the comforter enough to see Jared's disgruntled face. “Honey, it's okay.”</p><p>Jared huffs. “No, it's not.”</p><p>Jensen sighs, combing his fingers through Jared's hair. “It's not your fault that you're sick.”</p><p>Jared sits up, tugging the comforter away from him. “It doesn't matter if it's my fault or not. I'm ready to get married to you. We had a whole year to plan this wedding just as we wanted it to be. Everything is all set and ready, and now we're going to have to postpone it because of me!” Jared sighs. “I can still do the wedding, Jensen. Why do we have to stop everything?”</p><p>“Because I prefer that you are healthy and are able to enjoy the wedding you've worked so hard on.”</p><p>Jared grunts, and falls back into the pillows. “I don't think that's reason enough.”</p><p>Jensen takes Jared's hand and rubs it softly. “But I do. Please, can you just concentrate on feeling better? The wedding will still happen. I'm not going anywhere.”</p><p>Jared blinks at him. “I know that... it's just frustrating!”</p><p>Jensen chuckles this time. “I know. How about we play it by ear? If you're still not feeling better in the next three days, we're postponing until you feel better. Can we do that?”</p><p>Jared nods. “I guess that's a good compromise. You'll see that we won't have to cancel anything. I'll drink so much green tea, these germs are going to scream in horror and leave my body running.”</p><p>Jensen laughs. “You do that dork.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>Jared tries everything to feel better in the next few days. He's gone through so much stress planning the wedding of his dreams, with the love of his life, to let a simple cold kick him and ruin his day like that.</p><p>But he doesn't feel better no matter what he drinks, eats, or medicates himself with. If anything, his symptoms seem to get worst. So much so, that two days before the wedding, he can't even get up from the bed without feeling like the world is turning upside down on him. He's developed an awful wet cough that barely lets him sleep at night and sometimes steals his breath for a few minutes, and has lost all of his appetite.</p><p>“You're hotter than the bottom of my laptop,” Jensen says, pressing the palm of his hand onto Jared's forehead.</p><p>Jared snorts, causing another coughing fit, that leaves him shivering and barely able to breathe again. Jensen holds him upright, rubbing his back until Jared calms down. “Sweetheart, this isn't just a cold anymore. I think we should take you to the hospital.”</p><p>Jared shakes his head, but can't say anything as the cough comes back full force.<br/>
<br/>
This time, Jared can't catch his breath. He tries valiantly, but no matter how much air he gulps, it doesn't seem enough for his lungs. His vision starts to gray around the corners, and he's vaguely aware that his holding tightly into Jensen's shirt as his fiancee calls his name repeatedly.</p><p>Then everything goes black.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>Jensen has been in scary situations before. But nothing has ever compared to being two weeks in the ICU and watching your soulmate, your best friend, your everything, fight for his life as he sits there just praying to a God he has forgotten about, to not let Jared die. He could've never fandom that a simple cold would turn into something so serious and dangerous, or that Jared's sickness would land him in the hospital like this.</p><p>Pneumonia: A simple word, yet the fucker that's trying to take his happiness away.</p><p>Jensen hasn't even thought about what he would do without Jared; there's no life without him. Jared's been in Jensen's life since first grade. There hasn't been a moment in his upbringing where they weren't together; first as friends, later as lovers.</p><p>In these moments, as he holds Jared's pale limp hand, he wishes they hadn't waited so long to get married. That they hadn't put their careers first, then getting the house and established, before saying 'I do'. But it's all wishful thinking, as what it's done, is done. And they did it for reasons that at that moment seemed to outweigh having a paper that said they belonged to each other. They already knew that; Jensen knew the moment he said <em>Hi</em>.</p><p>Now all he has is waiting. Patiently, that Jared will pull through. That they'll get to walk down the aisle together as the band plays their favorite song.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>And wait.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>The first thing Jared is aware of is the weight on his hand. His muscle memory recognizes it before his brain even does, and he's instantly squeezing back. He hears some rustle, then Jensen's voice calling his name. It takes some effort to open his eyes; he's very tired. He does though, slowly and painfully, simply because Jensen is asking him to.</p><p>Everything is a blurry mess for a second, he blinks continually, tears rolling to the side of his head until he can see Jensen's face. The relief it is palpable, and the beard is definitively new- but <em>oh so</em> sexy... a great look on him.</p><p>Jensen's eyes shine with unshed tears, as he chuckles. “I'll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Jared frowns for a minute, then chokes a snort. “I said that out loud, didn't I?”</p><p>Jensen's answer is to collapse softly on Jared and cry quietly.</p><p>Jared holds him with weak arms, happy that he at least gets to do that right now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>The wedding goes exactly as planned. The day is sunny, and the weather warm but with the cool breeze that the change of season brings. All the guests are there to rejoice at the ceremony. Jensen leaves the beard for Jared, and Jared, who's been out of the hospital just a couple of weeks ago, looks radiant with happiness. Nobody mentions the fact that this almost doesn't happen; all that matters is that they're finally here, and those past weeks are now just a nightmare.</p><p>A bad dream they were able to awake from.</p><p>“Through thick and thin,” Jensen whispers onto Jared's ears, as they watch their families make a fool of themselves on the dance floor.</p><p>Jared turns to him, face so close they can smell the champagne in each other breaths. “Beyond life itself.” He answers back and kisses his husband tenderly.</p><p>And plans to keep doing that a lot forever, until their lips fade in the wind, and they're nothing else but dust.</p><p>“Damn right.” Jensen quips defiantly at life itself.</p><p>Jared laughs and kisses him again.</p><p>Happy for this love.</p><p>Happy they got finally married.</p><p>Happy to be alive.</p><p>Simply, happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>